


This is...somewhere I never imagined I'd be.

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, Decorating for Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: As you finish your decorating for Christmas, you decide that you will do your best to describe it to Ignis.





	This is...somewhere I never imagined I'd be.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blossattic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossattic/gifts).



“And, there.” You said with a smile as you gently wiped your hands on your jeans as you got back to your feet. You chuckled and crossed your arms, nodding once at the finishing touches you had put on your decorating.

“Everything alright Darling?”

Your head snapped in Ignis’ direction and you smiled as he wandered in from the kitchen, a plate of snacks in his hand. You watched him as he deftly navigated your home, before setting the plate down on the coffee table before you hummed.

“Well, almost.” you said with a soft laugh. “At least my decorating is done.”

“I bet it looks splendid.”

You hummed softly and moved closer to him, his milky green eye flicking in your direction behind that darkened visor. You gently reached out to him and took his hand in yours, squeezing it gently as you lead him closer to the couch.

“Would you like me to describe it to you?”

He stopped short a moment, causing you to pause and blink up at him.

“Yes, actually, I would quite like that.”

With a gentle laugh you squeezed his hand again before you stepped closer to him, gently linking your arm with his. You described everything. How the room seemed to glow softly with all the twinkling lights. The small village you had set up on the mantle, and all the bright presents that you had nestled under the tree. You bent down a little, grabbing a small remote from the coffee table and with the press of a button the room was filled with soft instrumental christmas music.

You watched the corner of his mouth turn up in a smile as you turned and grasped his hands, placing one at your hip, and the other in your opposite hand. You couldn’t help but chuckle as his brows rose almost to his hairline before you hummed to him softly.

“Will you dance with me, Ignis?”

You watched him blink that unseeing eye once, before that smile returned to his features after his moment of surprise. He stepped closer to you, encircling your waist with his arm as he dipped his head and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead.

“I would be delighted.”

You let him lead, your body’s slowly swaying and growing ever closer till you rested your head against his chest. You let your eyes flutter shut as you breathed him in - the smell of ebony, musk and leather - all of it distinctly Ignis. You felt him chuckle more than heard it and lifted your head.

“What is it?”

“This…” he paused, his movements with you coming to a stop.

You blinked up at him. “Ignis?”

You watched him release your hand to let himself reach up and remove that dark visor to which he held out to you. Tilting your head curiously before you gently took them from his fingers, moving away just enough to rest them on the coffee table nearby. When you turned back, he had his hand extended for you, which you gently took, and he pulled you gently but flush up against him, causing you to gasp softly.

He chuckled again, and gently dipped his head, pressing another kiss to your forehead before he dipped his head further and placed a butterfly kiss to each of your cheeks then the tip of your nose which caused you to wrinkle it up and giggle softly. His hand rose from your hip, and he gently cupped your cheek.

“This is… this is somewhere I never imagined I’d be.” he paused and took a deep breath. “I never imagined I’d have someone so beautiful at my side, with all that has happened, to share the holidays with me in a home where I feel safe, and at peace.”

He smirked lightly at the sudden intake of your breath as he dipped his head again, brushing his nose against your own, only to feel you smile as he brushed his lips against your own and spoke softly.

“Merry Christmas, My love.”

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas gift for Bloss of Blossattic!


End file.
